The Meetin' of the Cure
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Rogue and Gambit meet while trying to get the cure. Logan and Kurt catch up trying to talk Rogue into not making the biggest mistake of her life. Also Remy isn't an Alcoloyte yet. R&R. Sorry kinda short.


The Meetin' of the Cure

Kurt walked into the kitchen searching for Logan. As usual Logan was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey elf. Somethin' you want?"asked Logan not looking up from the paper. "Ya Logan. Have you zeen. Meen zizter?" "Stripes? Nope thought she was with you." "She told me she vaz goin' out for a valk. I zought maybe she came back by now." "You say stripes is gone?" "Yez." "Crap! She said she had plans today and I think I know where at." "Vere?" "You know the talk 'bout the cure? Well she was suggestin' it. Suit up elf we are bringin' her back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next!" said the woman letting people in. He was next. The cajun known as Remy Etienne Lebeau. He turned his head to get one last glimps of the other mutants. One was there that he had not noticed 'till now. For some reason he was attracted to her. She had aubern hair and 2 white streaks on each side. Her eyes were emerald green. Remy got out of line and headed towards her. Someone bumped into him and when he turned back around the girl was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a close one. Some dude in a trench coat saw her and was walking towards her. She had never been in this huge of a crowd and felt even more uncomfortable than usual. Even though she was wearing a green tank, black slim jeans, combat boots, black gloves, and a brown leather jacket. When someone bumped into him she took to the sky and landed onto a building. Thinking the coast was clear she turned around to be face to face with the exact same guy. Whoever he was. What do ya want? Alsah who are ya?" she said her accent getting thicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! So she was a southern just like him? "Remy just wanted to know your name chere. Also what you were doin' here. Ya gettin the cure?" "Ya so. Whah do ya care what ah am doin' anyway?" "Chere you first tell moi your name." "Rogue." "Just Rogue?" "Ya so? Your cajun?" Dang she caught onto his accent fast. "Ya Remy be cajun. Where you from?" "Mississippi." "What are your powers chere?" "Whah don't ah show ya swamp rat?" She flew into the air picking him up by his collar and threw him five buildings over! "Cool chere any others?" "First tell meh what your powehs are." "Remy can charge anyt'ing up, he is an empath, also he can charm anyone." "Sure are cocky cajun. Well there is one person ah know ya can' charm." "Realleh who chere?" "Meh. Also yeah ah got one more poweh. Thang is ya ain't goin' to find out." She turned to go but he grabbed her wrist. Lucky for them that it was covered. "Does it got somethin' ta do wid da gloves and heavy clothin' chere?" "Maybeh." Suddenly there was another voice. " Yes gumbo it does now I would like it if you would take your hand off of Stripes." Bamf! When Remy turned around there was a blue, fuzzy, kid with yellow eyes glaring at him. "Let go of mon zizter." "Mon Ami how is she your sister?" "Shugah it's STEPsister. Also Logan, Kurt what are ya doin' here?" "Stripes we are takin' ya home!" "Chere who are these people?" "They are part of mah famileh the X-men." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Logan ah don't fit in there. Okay? The only reason ah was ever there and got super flight and strength is because of mah curse!!" "Kid just tell gumbo here your main power the 'curse' as you call it." She turned towards Remy. "Chere what is he talkin' 'bout?" "Shugah if ah touched you raght now ah could put ya in a coma. Also Logan ya're raght. The cure just isn't for meh." She turned to walk away with Logan and Kurt on each side of her. They left a enchanted man behind. Remy wanted to know more about this southerner and her "curse"._ ~Mah Curse.~_ were the 2 words that rang through his head.


End file.
